


By Any Other Name

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartenders, Clubbing, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy/Clarke - 'WHAT TO SAY TO YOUR FRIEND WHO’S BEEN “NOT DATING” THE SAME GUY FOR A YEAR.' A headline I saw this morning, and my mind went right there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

From across the room, Raven sighs fingers toying with the straw in her drink. Her eyes are focused on Bellamy and Clarke who were on the dance floor, hips pressed together tightly. 

Bellamy’s mouth is pressed against Clarke’s neck, his eyes are closed and there’s a soft smile on his face as he sways to the music. Clarke is pretty much the same; she has the fingers of one hand tangled together with his. Raven glares eyes narrowing and fingers tightening around her glass. 

“It’s not just me right? Those two look like they’re about to fuck.” 

Raven’s gaze flicks up to be met with Gina’s pretty smile. She chuckles darkly muttering, “You’re not hallucinating. They definitely look ready to rip each other’s clothes off.” 

“Are they still denying the fact that they’re in love with one another?” 

Raven laughs again, taking a sip of her before saying “Of course. Did you expect anything else?” 

Gina’s laugh is light and clear, her eyes look like they’re glowing in the dim lighting of the club. Raven has to hide the grin that was threatening to burst across her face at the sight. 

Raven’s luckily saved from saying anything that would give away the major crush she had on Gina by Clarke’s arrival. She plops down onto the seat next to Raven, absolutely breathless and a grin stretched across her lips. 

“Looks like you were enjoying yourself out there. Where’s Bellamy?” 

Clarke beams at Gina still a little bit out of breath but she manages to say, “Bathroom and Bell is a great dancer.” 

Raven rolls her eyes sharing a knowing smile with Gina. Clarke is oblivious to the exchange, completely lost in her world filled with one Bellamy Blake. 

However Raven has had enough. She knocks back the rest of her drink, slamming the glass back down onto the counter with a fierce, “Okay Griffin, we’re gonna have a little talk.” 

Both Gina and Clarke jump, surprise clearly written on their faces although Gina seems to have a little amusement in her eyes as well. 

“What about?” 

“Honestly this is getting ridiculous and Gina can back me up here.” 

At this Clarke glances over to the bartender, eyebrows furrowed and a question in her eyes. Gina just smiles sympathetically, reaching out to pat Clarke’s hand as she says, “It’s true, honey.” 

Clarke looks between her two friends, questions falling from her lips. “Will either one of you please explain?” 

“You and Bellamy are dating. Have been for like the past year.” Raven practically spits the words out daring Clarke to deny them. 

“I don’t understand.” 

Raven has to fight the groan that was starting in her throat. Instead she reaches over spinning Clarke so that they were looking one another in right in the eyes. 

“You’re fucking in love with Bellamy Blake and that dumbass is equally in love with you.” 

Raven lets Clarke go, leaning back in her chair like she hadn’t just dropped the biggest bomb. Clarke looks over to Gina who’s just staring at her with a soft smile and a shrug. 

As Clarke thinks over the words that Raven had just said, she realizes the certain truth about them and in awed whisper she breathes out, “I’m in love with Bellamy.” 

Raven just laughs, waving her hand. “Fucking finally.” But Clarke doesn’t hear it. She’s jumped from her seat, heading towards the bathrooms in the back. At the last minute she turns around yelling, “Thanks and Ray she likes you too!” 

Raven scowls, but there’s a smile tugging at the corners of her lips at the new information she received. She turns back to Gina who’s looking at her with a smile. 

“What was that about?” 

Raven just laughs before pushing up and pressing her lips against Gina’s. Gina grins, one hand going to tangle in Raven’s hair and the other softly cupping her cheek. As Raven continues to make out with Gina obnoxiously she can’t help but think that maybe pulling the stick out of Clarke’s ass had been the best decision she had ever made. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/).


End file.
